


Southwood Plantation Road

by orphan_account



Series: Tallahassee [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fuck who they’ve been. They’re going to do better this time.</i><br/>Mac and Dennis decide to hit the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southwood Plantation Road

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, SO. I've had this road trip fic in my files since March. It was a project I was super, super excited about and one I really wanted to finish. I even wrote the end because I was so gung ho about finishing it - I wanted to share the beauty and excitement of being on the road and being in the midwest with everyone.
> 
> You know how life gets in the way? Yeah, I suddenly moved 2000 miles away from my home about a month ago with no intent to ever move back. The reasons are family related and. . .complicated but needless to say, lavishing love and attention on somewhere I lived for twelve years and suddenly moved away from isn't something I can handle right now. However, I had a lot of fun and a lot of emotions while writing for this project and I didn't want what I had written to die in a folder. So, I've decided to make a series of the scenes I have written that I liked. I hope you guys enjoy them too.
> 
> All the titles will be song titles from the album Tallahassee by The Mountain Goats. The album was a huge inspiration for this piece and I love it with all my heart.

It’s a hot Wednesday night in July when Dennis finally decides they need to make a change. He stares up at the ceiling pensively as Dee and Mac snore quietly on each side of him. Moonlight shines through Dee’s blinds, faint and white across his face. Next to him, Mac stirs and mumbles a little before settling once more. The light illuminates his flushed cheeks and the sweat on his forehead. Dennis peels himself up off of the bed, and rolls over to face Mac.

“Mac. Mac, wake up,” he whispers.

Mac’s eyelashes flutter from sleeping to squinting. “What’s goin on?”

Dennis sighs. “I’m so hot in this bed, dude. We gotta get out of here.”

“I know, man,” moans Mac. “I’m gonna turn into a puddle. This bet really sucks. A whole year is brutal.”

“I was thinking,” says Dennis, curving closer to Mac’s ear, “What if we broke it by skipping town? Just for a little while.”

“Like. . .a loophole?” Mac is more alert now; he rolls over to face Dennis. 

“Sure.”

Mac rubs his eye with the palm of his hand and yawns. Then he grins lazily.

“Yeah, I’d be down for that. Where are we going?”

Dennis chews the question over for a moment.

“I don’t really give a shit. I just wanna go somewhere far away from Philadelphia.”

“It would be cool to go somewhere that’s on postcards,” says Mac. “We could take pictures of us there and send them to the gang to rub it in their faces about how we went somewhere cool and famous.”

Dennis nods thoughtfully. “How about. . .Mount Rushmore?”

Mac’s eyes widen considerably. “Oh, dude. I was just thinking Atlantic City or something. Do you think we can make it all the way to Mount Rushmore?”

It’s not illogical for Mac to lack faith in this plan; they two of them have never even made it as far as Atlantic City without descending into a squabble that ended in them driving right back home. Still, the doubt makes a dull anger rise like bile in Dennis’s throat that he has to forcefully swallow. Fuck who they’ve been. They’re going to do better this time.

“Of course, man,” says Dennis. “You and me, we can do anything as long as we’re together.”


End file.
